


Un oeil et des dents

by Nelja



Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Science Experiments
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Howard a des expériences à faire. Heureusement, il existe une circonstance où il est socialement acceptable d'acheter les dents des petites filles.





	Un oeil et des dents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/gifts).



Siri grandit, Siri perd ses dents de lait. Howard insiste pour jouer les Petites Souris ; il paierait bien plus, pour expérimenter sur les parties du corps caractéristiques d'un Roitelet vivant.

(Les organes de Roitelets morts, malheureusement, deviennent inertes. Il a testé.)

Aucune expérience n'est concluante. Ni la nourriture ni le danger ne réveillent de principe actif, même la dureté est normale. Howard ment à Dave un jour, prétend manquer de médicament pour quelques heures. Aucun changement, même avec Siri au bord du gouffre.

De son bocal, l'oeil de Rizel - anomalie non-reproductible, à peine scientifique - semble le narguer.


End file.
